The present invention relates to stable, single-phase light-duty, anionic liquid detergent compositions. Such compositions contain synthetic anionic surfactants; normally, a suds boosting ingredient; the vegetable lecithin; perfume; and an aqueous solvent. They may also contain minor ingredients and a minor amount of conventional detergent builders. They have a pH which is from about 7 to about 9.
Numerous examples of such light duty liquid detergent compositions can be found in the art including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,332,874; 3,332,877; 3,332,879, 2,970,964; 2,970,963; 3,179,599; 3,179,598; 3,211,661; and 3,793,233, said patents being incorporated herein by reference. Similar compositions are disclosed in the copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 669,531, filed Mar. 23, 1976 of Hellyer et al, entitled, "DETERGENT COMPOSITIONS CONTAINING SEMI-POLAR NONIONIC DETERGENT AND ALKALINE EARTH METAL ANIONIC DETERGENTS", said application being incorporated herein by reference. The present invention relates to improvements of the light duty liquid detergent compositions disclosed in the aforementioned patents and application. Although such light duty liquid compositions are excellent for the intended purpose, the present invention constitutes an improvement on such compositions.
Lecithin has been used at low levels, e.g., less than about 0.6% in light duty liquid detergents as an emollient and has been suggested for use in shampoos, believed to be soap based shampoos, as a suds stabilizer and emollient at levels of 2 to 5%. Egg lecithin has been suggested for use in shampoos as part of "egg shampoo" formulas.